1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage systems.
More particularly, the invention relates to storage systems for vehicle passenger compartments and for pickup truck beds.
In a further respect, the invention relates to storage systems that can be disassembled and that can be assembled to occupy different sized spaces in vehicles.
In another respect, the invention relates to multi-story storage systems.
In still a further respect, the invention relates to storage systems that can be configured to extend along side a seat in the passenger compartment of a vehicle.
In yet another respect, the invention relates to a storage system that utilizes telescoping assembly components perforated at equivalent spaces to facilitate vertical and horizontal fastening of the components to one another and to other non-perforated components.
In still yet another respect, the invention relates to a storage system that utilizes perforated corner tabs to secure the upper level of a multi-level storage system.
2. Description of the Art
Storage systems for the beds of pickup trucks are known. See for example, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,364. Such pre-existing storage systems were not, however, readily configured to fit different sized pickup truck beds and, importantly, were not intended to be used in the passenger compartments of pickup trucks, SUVs, and vans.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide storage systems that could be readily adapted to be used in different sized vehicles.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved storage apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved construction kit that can be utilized to assemble multi-story storage units including storage compartments of varying sizes and shapes.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved storage apparatus that can be configured to fit different sized vehicle passenger compartments that either have their normal complement of seats or that have had one or more seats removed.